


From Thief to Hero

by ShineBrightLight



Series: Three Galra cubs, one Altean child and one half Altean half Galra kit [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: After being caught by the avengers, the thief known as nightingale is given another chance at redemption. The new Avengers Academy.





	From Thief to Hero

A cry of terror sounded across the roof of a building, as a figure seemed to fall off the opposite edge, the second running to see what happened to the other. Peering over the edge of the building, and not seeing anything on the pavement below, the man sighed, before pressing his finger to his ear to turn his comm on.

“She's escaped. Nightingale has managed to escape. Again.” Hidden in the doorway of the building from which she dropped, Nightingale smirked, not noticing the dark, shadowy figure behind her.

“No she hasn't.” She hung her head, cursing up a storm in her head.

“Shit.” Was all she managed to say, before she felt a pinching on her neck and her world went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She groaned softly as she raised her head peering around blearily, her solid golden eyes cloudy, she yawned, revealing fangs. She blew a lock of raven hair out of her eyes. She tried to stretch, but found that she couldn't. Looking down, she scowled at the sight of her wrists handcuffed to the desk in front of her.

She sat silently, glaring fiercely at the wall long mirror next to her. She bared her fangs, before shifting her body to look at the opposite wall. The door hissed before sliding open to reveal a tall, blonde haired man. She raised an eyebrow, before leaning back in her chair, placing her feet on the desk.

“No laila, e nā pop, he aha kāu e hana mai ai iaʻu? (So, pops, what are you going to do with me?)” She asked with a smirk. The man, now revealed as Steve Rogers, tilted his head slightly.

“Well, I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Answer them in any language you see fit, we can have every single one translated.” She shrugged.

“Bueno. Adelante. No te tengo miedo. Cualquiera de ustedes Vengadores. Mi abuelo es más temible que cualquiera de ustedes. Даже твоя драгоценная Натали. (Okay. Go ahead. I'm not afraid of you. Any of you Avengers. My grandfather is scarier than any of you. Even your precious Natalie.)” She added in Russian, knowing the woman was listening. Steve chuckled.

“Oh I don't know about that, she can be pretty scary when she wants to be.” The teen raised her eyebrow again, before jingling her arms slightly.

“Darf ich Ihnen Bilder meiner Familie zeigen? Wir werden sehen, wer gruseliger ist als. Du hast mein feierliches Versprechen, dass ich nicht versuchen werde, dir zu entkommen oder dich zu verletzen. (May I show you pictures of my family? We'll see who's scarier then. You have my solemn vow that I will not try to escape or to harm you.)” Steve looked skeptical, but unlocked her hands, stepping back to stand in front of the door. She began to type commands into her glove, from which a holo-screen popped up.

“그건 그렇고 스탁 스가 아니야. 내 숙모 야.(This isn't one of Starks by the way. It's my aunt's.)” She said noticing his stare. Steve shook his head slightly, not commenting. She began to slide images up so they hung in the air.

“Dyma fy mam. Le, mae'n ddynion. Fy nhaid, fy nhad, papa, a maid. Tad Mam. Mam-gu, Aunty Lura, Kate anrhydeddus, Uncle Lo, Uncle Hunk, Uncle Taka, Uncle Ran, a Daddy. Yna mae Hadrian, William, Lydia a Niva. Fy brodyr a chwiorydd hŷn. Ac yn olaf, fy Neriad, Ash. (This is my mother. Yes he is a male. My grandfather, grandpa, papa, and grandad. Mother's father's. Grandmother, Aunty Lura, Aunty Kate, Uncle Lo, Uncle Hunk, Uncle Taka, Uncle Ran, and Daddy. Then there's Hadrian, William, Lydia and Niva. My older siblings. And Finally my Boyfriend, Ash.)”

There were 18 photos, and ten of those held people whose skin was purple, they looked like purple cats almost. Her mother, five grandparents and three of her siblings were all baring their fangs, warning everyone to back off. Her father was crossing his arms and glaring fiercely at the camera. And all her aunts and uncles were standing in defensive positions, also glaring at the screen as if daring anyone to fuck with them. Her boyfriend, however, was standing perfectly straight, looking almost calm, his amber eyes glinting in the photo, his smile was almost teasing in a manner, as his fangs poked between his lips.

She flicked up two more times, bring up two more pictures that held everyone in them. There was a noticeable difference between the two, however. And that was one had all the same looks as the pictures above them. Purple skin and different features. The other, was just a normal family picture. Every single person had normal skin, except for the varying shades that came from different ethnicities.

“What kind of creatures are you?” Steve asked.

“My mother, grandparents, and three of my siblings, are called Galra. They are a warrior based race. Aunty Lura, Uncle Ran, and Lydia are known as Alteans. My dad, Aunt Kate, Uncle Hunk and Uncle Taka are all human, my boyfriend is a wolf shifter. And Uncle Lo and myself are half Galra half Altean. Mom is half human half Galra, but whatever.” She sat back down in her chair, the pictures vanishing as she did so.

“That's quite the interesting family you have there.” She nodded.

“So, Capitan Rogers. What are you going to do with me?” She asked, putting her feet back on the desk, watching him closely. He held a finger before stepping back out the door. He turned to his team.

“You heard her. What do we do with her?”

“Well… We could invite her and her siblings to join the new Avengers Academy. Test what level of skill they're at and see what they are lacking, before training them.” Bruce suggested. Natasha nodded.

“That way we can keep an eye on them.” She added. Steve nodded and went back in the room. After telling her what they had decided, she was in disbelief.

“Are you serious? I'm a criminal and you want me to become a hero?”

“We just want you to try. Is that acceptable?” She sighed and nodded. “We'll need your name.” He added. She gave a wicked smirk. Her form blurred slightly, before revealing her hair was now platinum blonde and her eyes were violet.

“Kogane-McLain. Persephone Kogane-McLain.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So in order, the languages used are, Hawaiian, Spanish, Russian, German, Korean and Welsh. Because my HC is each person from earth speaks a different language. Hunk speaks Hawaiian, Lance speaks Spanish, Pidge speaks German, Keith speaks Korean, and she learned Russian and Welsh just for the heck of it. So! There's that. This is going to be apart of the Three Galra cubs, one Altean child and one half Altean half Galra kit series, just in a different universe of sorts, where the avengers are real. 

Anywho, This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
